Segunda madre
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Es el día de las madres y Yuri le agradece por todo a Minako.


Nombre del one-shot: Segunda madre

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

* * *

Yuri despertó enredado entre las frazadas, muy soñoliento y cansado por el entrenamiento del día anterior.

Tomó su celular para ver la hora y saltó de su cama desesperado, se le había hecho tarde y llegaría atrasado al entrenamiento en el Ice Castle.

Rápidamente se vistió y cuando estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de su habitación, recordó que ese día no tenía entrenamiento.

Sintiéndose idiota, miró la fecha en su celular y la desesperación nuevamente se apoderó de él. Era el día de las madres y se había quedado dormido, su plan de prepararle el desayuno a su madre se había jodido.

Salió de su habitación caminando a paso rápido y llegó hasta la cocina.

—"Mari-nee-chan, yo me encargaré del desayuno para mamá, no te preocupes"— dijo su hermana con voz burlesca.

Yuri suspiró frustrado, y la miró apenado.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—En su habitación.

—¿Todavía tengo oportunidad?— preguntó esperanzado.

—No, ya hice el desayuno— respondió, matando todas las esperanzas de su hermano.

Yuri se tiró al piso de rodillas.

—¡No puede ser!

—Tu novio ruso me ayudó, y le llevó el desayuno.

—¿Victor?— preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Cuántos novios rusos tienes?— preguntó mirándolo frustrada, y suspiró. —Estaba emocionado por ayudar, después de todo es su suegra, eso la hace algo como su segunda madre.

—Segunda madre— comentó pensativo. —¡Cierto! también tengo planes con Minako-sensei, con ella no fallaré.

Mari prendió un cigarrillo y miró con total tranquilidad como su hermano se alteraba solo.

—Yo prepararé el almuerzo para mamá, y después iré a ver a Minako-sensei, pero... ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Empieza yendo a saludar a mamá— contestó Mari, ya frustrada.

—Sí, sí— dijo y se fue corriendo de la cocina.

Con el transcurso del día, Yuri acompañado de Mari y Victor celebraron a Hiroko por el día de las madres, dándole regalos y pasando tiempo con ella.

La mujer sonrió muy agradecida y besó en la frente a los tres.

Al llegar la tarde, Yuri y Victor llegaron a la casa de Minako. Ella al abrir la puerta los miró sorprendida.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu madre?— preguntó confundida.

—Minako-sensei, ven con nosotros— pidió Yuri sonriéndole.

Minako, quien quedó muy confundida, pidió un poco de tiempo para alistarse. Al ya estar lista, se fue con ellos.

Llegaron al Ice Castle, donde Victor se separó de ellos, dejándolos solos.

—¿Yuri, qué sucede?— preguntó Minako, quien cada vez estaba más confundida con todo.

—Minako-sensei, tú siempre has estado a mi lado desde que he sido un niño, apoyándome en todo y dándome de tus conocimientos— dijo Yuri sonriéndole y acercándose lentamente a ella —de verdad estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y te quiero mucho como a una madre— llevó sus manos al cuello de Minako y le colocó una cadena.

Minako abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró el adorno que traía la cadena, en él estaban dibujados la silueta de un patinador artístico y la silueta de una bailarina de ballet.

—Yuri— dijo Minako emocionada y con los ojos llorosos.

—Feliz día de las madres, Minako-sensei.

Minako lo abrazó con fuerza y mucha emoción, Yuri le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

Victor regresó donde ellos y le guiñó un ojo a Yuri.

—Minako-sensei, esto no es todo— dijo Yuri sonriendo y separándose del abrazo —ven, vamos— la tomó de la mano.

Minako sólo se dejó llevar, y junto a Yuri y Victor, llegaron a la pista de hielo del Ice Castle.

Dentro de la pista estaba Chris, vestido muy apuesto y glamuroso.

—Buenas noches, beauté— saludó coqueto a Minako y guiñándole un ojo.

Minako soltó un grito de emoción.

Victor y Yuri rieron, y pusieron música.

Chris empezó a deslizarse por el hielo y hacer un baile dedicado a Minako.

Minako se aferró a la barrera que la separaba de la pista de hielo, gritando emocionada y disfrutando del regalo.

Yuri y Victor observaron sonrientes la rutina de Chris y la emoción de Minako.

—Gracias por traer a Chris— dijo Yuri con tranquilidad.

—Fue tu idea y me pareció buena, ella es muy fanática de él— contestó Victor riendo.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado la sorpresa.

Victor le besó en la mejilla.

—Digo lo mismo— y sonrió.

Yuri sonrió también, y acompañado de él, continuó mirando las graciosas y emocionadas reacciones de Minako.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot cortito :3

El día de las madres ya pasó pero por el comercio, se celebra mañana en mi país xD de todas maneras, para quiénes sean madres o tienen a alguien que quieren como si fuera un hijo, feliz día! n.n

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
